El shinigami y el humano
by Akio Link dragon
Summary: Nuevo yaoi del capitan Komamura! Si no te agrada el yaoi este fanfic no es para ti... los demas disfrutenlo!


**El shinigami y el humano**

Akio estaba corriendo por las calles del pueblo de Karakura, era de noche y él había salido tarde del trabajo; a veces maldecía mucho que su trabajo en el centro comercial no terminase más temprano, pues en las noches siempre veía cosas que los demás no, en su mayoría seres extraños de caras esqueléticas y con agujeros en sus cuerpos, en algunas ocasiones había sido perseguido por aquellos seres, pero de alguna manera algo o alguien siempre lo salvaba. Llegaba siempre agitado a su departamento, él vivía solo, era un joven recién graduado de la prepa y que estaba trabajando para tratar de convertirse en escritor; sin embargo aún no tenía mucho que mostrar en sus escritos. Se dejó caer en su cama y deseaba que el sueño le llegase pronto, pues comenzaba a sentir de nuevo una presión en el ambiente y no sabía que era aquello.

Una cantidad enorme de hollows se dispersaban por toda Karakura, al mismo tiempo varios shinigamis se movían rápidamente hacia todas direcciones para encargarse de los hollows. Algunos capitanes del Gotei 13 estaban ayudando también con lo que sucedía en el lugar; aquella situación había sido tan de repente que aún no se descubría la causa de aquel suceso; de entre los capitanes designados para aquel trabajo de esa noche, se encontraba Sajin Komamura, capitán del séptimo escuadrón. El capitán de apariencia lobuna era raramente enviado al mundo humano para algún trabajo; pero como aquel trabajo era una orden directa de Genryuurasai Yamamoto, capitán comandante, Komamura no podía negarse; él y algunos miembros de su división estaban abarcando toda la zona noroeste del pueblo. El capitán se encargaba de los hollows de mayor nivel con una rapidez asombrosa y con una técnica eficaz.

- ¡Recuerden revisar todos los alrededores, no debemos dejar que ningún hollow se nos escape! – Le decía a su división.

Komamura sentía los reiatsus a su alrededor y le atrajo uno que se sentía muy intenso pero alterado, pensó que eso atraería a algunos hollows y comenzó a investigar cerca de donde sentía aquel reiatsu.

Akio aún seguía asustado en su habitación, pues había escuchado el tétrico grito de los monstruos que luego llegaba a ver, y más aún, la presión que sentía en el ambiente le impedía conciliar correctamente el sueño. De repente, aquella presión se hizo muy intensa.

- Mierda… ¿Por qué no se detiene todo esto?... yo solo quiero tener una vida sin esto…

Komamura estaba en la habitación de Akio, ya que no había resistido el impulso de ver a la persona que poseía aquel fuerte reiatsu, el capitán no hacia ningún ruido y solo había escuchado en silencio las palabras de aquel joven asustadizo.

Akio decidió calmar sus nervios con tomar algo, así que envuelto en su cobija, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, al pasar justo donde un momento antes había estado Komamura, se detuvo.

- huele extraño… Carajo, ya estoy alucinando, será mejor que me tome la medicina para dormir.

Komamura había sido rápido en esconderse, aprovechando que aquel joven había salido de la habitación, decidió irse de ahí. Al ver a aquel joven, había sentido un poco de lastima, así que antes de irse, realizo un kido para que aquel chico ya no sintiera la presión espiritual de los shinigamis y de los hollows, mientras estuviera en aquel departamento.

Akio regreso a su habitación y percibió aquel extraño aroma aun en el lugar, sin embargo ya no sentía la presión en el ambiente y no escuchaba ruido alguno, por fin se dejó caer de nuevo en su cama y quedo completamente dormido.

Al amanecer, los shinigamis habían terminado su trabajo y habían regresado a la sociedad de almas. Akio se despertó de pronto, había tenido un extraño sueño, pero aquello le dio una idea para escribir algo nuevo. Tomo algunas hojas que tenía en su mesa de trabajo, probo cuales plumas tenían tinta y comenzó a escribir sin detenerse hasta que estuvo listo el borrador "El lobo enamorado" ese era el título elegido para aquella obra.

- Puede que lo de anoche me provocase aquel sueño, pero al menos salió algo bueno de aquello – Decía Akio mientras releía el borrador y comenzaba a editar su trabajo.

Después de un par de horas trabajando en ello, decidió meterse a la ducha ya que no dejaba de percibir un olor raro en su habitación, no era desagradable, era como de almizcle, ligero, penetrante pero muy agradable. Aun se preguntaba de donde venía aquel olor; así que la salir de la ducha, y una vez vestido, decido comenzar a recoger todo el desorden del lugar y ver de dónde venía aquel aroma, aunque sospechaba que alguna botella de perfume olvidada en algún lugar, se había roto.

Pero tras horas de trabajo, no encontró nada que hubiera producido aquel aroma, sin embargo ya todo estaba limpio; sin embargo al ver el reloj tuvo que prepararse un almuerzo rápido y salir a trabajar…

Mientras tanto en la sociedad de almas, los shinigamis tomaban un descanso después de la noche de trabajo que habían tenido. Los capitanes acababan de dar sus reportes de las zonas que tenían que supervisar.

- Que mal que esta noche tengamos nuevamente trabajo – Se quejaba el capitán Kyoraku – Al menos espero que Nanao-chan me deje descansar.

- Yo solo necesito una buena tarde de sueño – El capitán Ukitake parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

El capitán Komamura como siempre, tenía una actitud seria y no hablaba mucho con nadie. Se alejó hacia su hogar para descansar.

- Él no ha estado bien desde lo que le paso a Kaname Tousen ¿verdad? – observó Ukitake.

- Creo que la única razón por la que sigue siendo capitán shinigami es para encontrar un sentido a su vida, pobre capitán Komamura, cada día parece más solo – Concluyó Kyoraku.

Komamura llego a su hogar donde Gorou, su perrito, le recibió contento; como el capitán aun no tenía mucho sueño, tomo a su pequeño amigo y lo llevo a caminar por los alrededores. Había alcanzado a escuchar lo que los otros dos capitanes habían dicho, y posiblemente era verdad eso, que cada día estaba un poco más solo. Sin embargo, aunque lo tratase, una parte de él no quería desprenderse del pasado, cuando en un tiempo, dejo de estar solo y tenía a alguien.

- Akio, vamos a tomar algo por aquí cerca ¿Qué dices?

Akio estaba terminando otro día de trabajo, al día siguiente tenía su descanso por lo que podía desvelarse, sin embargo, aquella noche, quería desvelarse escribiendo, ya que tenía presente aun lo de su sueño.

- Lo lamento chicos, creo que otro día – Respondió el joven y salió corriendo hacia su casa.

Akio estaba cerca de su casa, cuando vio a un extraño sujeto frente a él.

- Así que eres tú el que posee ese delicioso reiatsu, eso nos ayudara para que nuestros hollows sean más fuertes.

Aquel sujeto llevaba ropa blanca y completamente extraña, además de un pedazo de mascara que parecía de algún cráneo humano. Akio no lo pensó dos veces y hecho a correr. El arrancar miraba al joven desde las alturas, aquello se le hacía tan gracioso, aprovecho el momento justo e que el joven llego a las orillas de un parque y ahí decidió consumir el reiatsu de su presa.

- Correr es inútil – El arrancar apareció a un lado de Akio.

El joven recibió un rápido y fuerte golpe. Terminó derribado a varios metros del arrancar. Antes de que Akio pudiese ponerse de pie, sintió como era levantado y llevado lejos del lugar, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaba siendo cargado por Sajin Komamura.

- esto es un sueño… tiene que ser un sueño… – Decía Akio.

Komamura miro de reojo al joven pero no dijo nada. Frente al capitán aparecieron un conjunto de adjuchas y junto a ellos el arrancar.

- No esperaba que aparecieran tan rápido, shinigamis.

- Así que tú eres el que ha estado enviando hollows en gran cantidad cada noche ¿no es así? – Komamura sostuvo a Akio con su brazo izquierdo y desenfundo su zampakutou.

- claro que sí, necesitaba humanos con un gran reiatsu y así muchos hollows se volverían más fuertes que los shinigamis, sin embargo me están dificultando las cosas. Así que esta noche tuve que traer la parte más fuerte de mis aliados para que ustedes dejen de interrumpir – Alrededor se sentían grandes cantidades de reiatsu de los capitanes y de más adjuchas – Ahora vamos por ese chico.

Los adjuchas y el arrancar rodearon a Komamura y se prepararon para lanzar sus ataques conocidos como "cero".

Akio solo sintió como Komamura uso su shumpo para comenzar a pelear; dos adjuchas fueron eliminados, los demás apuntaron y dispararon sus ataques, el capitán logro llamar a tiempo a Tenken, su shikai, para protegerse, sin embargo, bloquear un ataque múltiple como aquel, le provoco una herida en el brazo. Pero sin importarle eso de momento, nuevamente el capitán se lanzó a atacar. Con su fuerza y rapidez logro eliminar a los adjuchas y al final solo quedaba el arrancar.

- Nunca subestimes a un miembro del gotei trece – Komamura miraba seriamente al arrancar.

El oponente simplemente abrió una garganta para regresar a hueco mundo. Era claro que había perdido. Komamura guardo su zampakutou.

Akio estaba firmemente aferrado a Komamura, tenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba mucho.

- Chico – Komamura movió lentamente a Akio – ¿Estas bien?

- Solo quiero irme a casa – Dijo el joven muy asustado.

Komamura suspiró cansadamente y se dirigió al hogar de Akio; obviamente él sabía en donde vivía, pero para que el joven no supiera nada de eso, le preguntó dónde quedaba su hogar. No tardaron en llegar.

Komamura entró por la ventana, todo estaba silencioso cerca de ahí, Akio se soltó del capitán, pero aun temblaba un poco, por lo que había pasado. Entonces el joven se dio cuenta de la herida del brazo de Komamura y le detuvo antes de que éste se fuera.

- Te hirieron por mi culpa, ¿Por qué me protegiste? ¿Quién eres? – Akio miraba a Komamura con interés.

- Soy un shinigami, me llamo Sajin Komamura, capitán del séptimo escuadrón en el gotei trece, solamente estaba haciendo mi trabajo – Fue una respuesta muy seria y directa.

- Muchas gracias, déjame curarte la herida al menos – Dijo Akio.

Komamura no quería quedarse, la herida no era grave y él se podía curar usando kido, pero para no hacer que el joven se sintiera mal, aceptó. Akio fue rápido por su botiquín de primeros auxilios en el baño y regresó; limpio la herida y luego la vendó.

- Creo que ya quedo; lamento si fui una carga en tu trabajo de shinigami – Akio se inclinó en modo de agradecimiento y disculpa.

Komamura solo se despidió y le deseo buena suerte al joven, salió rápidamente por la ventana para reunirse con los demás capitanes y shinigamis. Akio miraba por al exterior, pensando aun que todo lo que le había pasado en esos momentos había sido un sueño; se dirigió a su mesa de trabajo, saco más hojas en blanco y siguió escribiendo, hasta muy entrada la noche… Haber conocido a Sajin Komamura, sí que le iba a cambiar la vida.

* * *

Bueno he aqui un nuevo Fan fic, espero que este sea un poco mas largo y desarrollado que el anterior, pero mas aun espero que lo disfruten demasiado... VIVA EL YAOI!


End file.
